


[PODFIC] people were mean to you, but i always thought you were cool

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Generation X (Comic), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: “What are your feelings on the mutant threat?!” one of the reporters shouts, and Steve just looks at him.“I think anyone threatening mutants should be stopped,” he says calmly, and the swarm of reporters explodes, a dozen camera flashes going off at once.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020, Podfic not tagged as podfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JupiterMelichios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMelichios/gifts).
  * Inspired by [people were mean to you, but I always thought you were cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785905) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Thank you so much JupiterMelichios for bidding on my Marvel Trumps Hate podfic offering and giving me this GEM of a fic to work with!

(approx 43 minutes)

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zBAycuYw-NzXejQE0vK1jilTAVHY0ZGs/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello all! thank you for being patient, i had a slew of technical difficulties but finally here is chapter 2! Thank you again to JupiterMelichos for bidding on my MTH!

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kg5uVhqM-ziG8Jrtnwj4rQL83jstEHkj/view?usp=sharing)

Approx. 5 minutes


End file.
